Rodzina Połanieckich/III/III
Rodzina Połanieckich 46 A Marynia miała już spokój — „taki, jaki Bóg dal" — ale rzeczywiście głęboki. Wielką pomocą w odzyskaniu jego był ów zagrobowy głos, owa pożółkła już przez lata książeczka, w której wyczytała: „Nie po to powinno się wychodzić za mąż, by być szczęśliwą, ale po to, by spełnić te obowiązki, które Bóg wówczas wkłada." Marynia, która często zaglądała do tej książeczki, nieraz poprzednio odczytywała te słowa, ale prawdziwego znaczenia nabrały one dla niej dopiero w ostatnich czasach, wśród tego procesu duchowego, przez który przechodziła od powrotu z Włoch. Skończył się on w ten sposób, że nie tylko pogodziła się z losem, ale obecnie nie dopuszczała nawet myśli, że jest nieszczęśliwa. Powtarzała sobie, że jest to szczęście inne wprawdzie, niż sobie wyobrażała, ale niemniej rzeczywiste. Zapewne, że gdyby jej Bóg dał moc rządzenia sercami ludzkimi, to by chciała, żeby „Stach" okazywał jej — nie więcej czci — ale więcej takiej tkliwości, do jakiej był zdolny i jaką okazywał był w swoim czasie Litce; żeby uczucie jego dla niej mniej było trzeźwe, żeby było w nim to jakieś ziarnko poezji, którą miała jej miłość. Ale z drugiej strony, naprzód, gdzieś, w jakimś kąciku serca żywiła zawsze nadzieję, że to przyjść może, a po wtóre, myślała w duszy, że gdyby nawet nie przyszło, to i tak powinna Bogu dziękować, że jej dał człowieka dzielnego i prawego, którego mogła nie tylko kochać, ale i cenić. Nieraz zastanawiała się, z kim by go tu porównać — i nie umiała znaleźć nikogo, kto by porównanie wytrzymał. Bigiel był zacny człowiek, ale nie miał tego polotu; Osnowskiemu, przy całej jego dobroci, brakło tej dzielności życiowej i brakło pracy; Maszko był istotą we wszystkim stokroć niższą; Zawiłowski wydawał jej się raczej genialnym dzieckiem niż mężczyzną, słowem — z porównań Stach wychodził zawsze zwycięsko — i jedynym ich rezultatem zawsze było, że czuła do niego coraz większe zaufanie życiowe i coraz więcej go kochała. Przy tym ograniczając siebie, poddając mu swoje ja, przynosząc na ofiarę swoje rojenia i swój egoizm, miała poczucie, że coraz więcej wyrabia się duchowo, że się doskonali, że staje się lepszą, że nie schodzi na żaden niż, ale wstępuje na jakieś wyżyny, skąd duszy bliżej do Boga — i nagle spostrzegła, że w takim poczuciu leży cały świat szczęścia. Połaniecki często bywał teraz za domem, więc ona często zostawała sama i nieraz rozumowała z wielką prostotą uczciwej kobieciny: „Przecież człowiek powinien się starać, by być coraz lepszy, a jeśli ja nie jestem gorsza, niż byłam — to i dobrze! Gdyby było inaczej, to bym się może popsuła!" Nie przychodziło jej jednak na myśl, że jest w tym więcej mądrości niż na przykład we wszystkich myślach i powiedzeniach pani Osnowskiej. Wydało jej się też naturalnym, że tymczasem ma dla „Stacha" mniej powabu niż przedtem. Od tego miała duże lustro, w które spoglądając mówiła sobie: „No, oczy się nie zmieniają, ale co to za figura! co za twarz. Ja, żebym była Stachem, to bym uciekła z domu!" I myślała nieprawdę, bo nie byłaby uciekła, ale zdawało jej się, że w ten sposób powiększa zasługę Stacha. Dodawały jej też otuchy słowa pani Bigielowej, że potem będzie jeszcze ładniejsza, „zupełnie, jak jaka dziewczyna". I chwilami wzbierała w jej sercu radość i wdzięczność, że tak wszystko mądrze urządzone, iż z początku jest się trochę brzydszą, potem trzeba trochę przecierpieć, a jeszcze potem, nie tylko, że wszystko wraca, ale w nagrodę ma się jeszcze „bobo" kochane, które i z życiem wiąże, i nowy węzeł między żoną a mężem wytwarza. W ten sposób miewała chwile nie tylko spokoju, ale i wprost wesołości — i kiedyś rzekła pani Bigielowej: —- Wiesz, co ja myślę?... że zawsze można być szczęśliwą, tylko trzeba się Boga bać. — Co to się ma jedno do drugiego? — spytała pani Bigielowa, która od męża przejęła się zamiłowaniem jasności w rozumowaniu. — A to — odpowiedziała Marynia — żeby poprzestawać na tym, co On daje i nie dręczyć Go że nie dał tego, co nam się zdawało najlepsze. Potem dodała wesoło: — Nie nudzić, nie nudzić! I obie poczęły się śmiać. Nieraz też w troskliwości niemal przesadnej, jaką Połaniecki okazywał żonie, znać było wyraźnie, że mu głównie chodzi o dziecko; ale Marynia nie miała mu już tego za złe. Po prawdzie nie miała nigdy; obecnie jednak gotowa była uważać to za jego zasługę, albowiem powiedziała sobie, że teraz jest obowiązkiem ich obojga dbać przede wszystkim o dziecko jako o przyszłe wspólne kochanie. Tak zrzekając się z każdym dniem czegoś z własnego egoizmu, zyskiwała coraz większy spokój, coraz większą pogodę, która odbijała się w jej oczach, tak cudnych jak nigdy przedtem. Gotowa była i pod tym względem zgodzić się z wolą boską, ale trochę się bała Stacha — i pewnego dnia spytała go żartując: — Stachu, a nie wybijesz, jak będzie syn? — Nie — odpowiedział śmiejąc się i całując ją w rękę — ale wolałbym, żeby była córka. — A ja słyszałam od pani Bigielowej że panowie zawsze wolą chłopców. — A ja jestem taki pan, który woli dziewczynę. Nie zawsze jednak myśli jej były tak wesołe. Chwilami przychodziło jej do głowy, że może umrzeć, bo wiedziała, że to się zdarza, i modliła się gorąco, żeby się tak nie stało; bo naprzód, bała się śmierci, po wtóre, żal by jej było odchodzić, choćby do nieba, wówczas gdy zapowiadało jej się tyle kochania, a na koniec wyobrażała sobie, że Stach ogromnie by jej jednak żałował. I na tę myśl rozczulała się nad nim tak, jakby już obecnie był człowiekiem najgodniejszym politowania ze wszystkich nieszczęśliwców na świecie. Nigdy też nie mówiła z nim o tym, chociaż zdawało jej się, że on sam czasem się tego obawia. I myliła się najzupełniej. Doktorka, która odwiedzała co tydzień Marynię, zapewniała za każdym razem i ją, i Połanieckiego, że wszystko jest i postępuje najprawidłowiej, skutkiem czego Połaniecki nie miał żadnej obawy o życie żony. Powodem jego niepokoju było zgoła co innego, czego Marynia, na szczęście dla siebie, ani się dotąd domyślała, a czego sam Połaniecki nie śmiał wyraźnie nazwać. Oto od niejakiego czasu poczęło mu się coś psuć w życiowych rachunkach, z których był tak dumny i które dawały mu taką wewnętrzną pewność siebie. Przed niedawnym jeszcze czasem uważał, że jego teorie życiowe są jak dom zbudowany z tęgich bierwion i wsparty na potężnych fundamentach. W duszy pysznił się tym domem, a po cichu wywyższał się nad tych, którzy nie umieli sobie nic podobnego zbudować. Krótko mówiąc uważał się za lepszego życiowego majstra od innych. Sądził także, że robota jest skończona od góry do dołu tylko wejść, zamieszkać i wypoczywać! Zapomniał, że dusza ludzka jak ptak: gdy wzbije się na pewną wysokość, nie tylko nie wolno jej spocząć, ale musi tęgo skrzydłami pracować, by się na niej utrzymać. Inaczej pierwsza lepsza pokusa przyciągnie ją ku ziemi. Im zaś pokusa była lichsza i marniejsza, tym większa brała go na siebie złość, że jednak jej ulega. Poziomy przedmiot i płaska żądza! — nie było się nawet czym przed sobą wytłumaczyć. A pomimo tego ściany domu poczęły się rysować. Połaniecki był obecnie człowiekiem religijnym — i to z przekonania, miał zaś za dużo szczerości wobec siebie samego, by wejść w układ ze swymi zasadami i powiedzieć sobie, że nawet najbardziej wierzącym ludziom zdarzają się podobne sprawki. Nie! Był on z natury człowiekiem dość bezwzględnym i logika mówiła mu: „albo, albo!" — czul zaś, że tak mówi słusznie. Pokusie dotąd nie uległ, lecz gniewało go już to samo, że ją ma, albowiem prowadziło go do zwątpienia o własnym charakterze. Uważając się za lepszego od innych, nagle stanął wobec pytania, czy nie jest lichszym od innych, bo jednak pokusę nie tylko miał, ale czuł, że w danym razie mógłby się jej poddać. Nieraz patrząc na panią Osnowską powtarzał sobie zdanie Konfucjusza: „Kobieta zwyczajna ma tyle rozumu, co kura; kobieta nadzwyczajna— tyle, ile dwie kury"; na widok zaś pani Maszkowej przychodziło mu do głowy, że są kobiety, względem których ta oburzająca prawda chińska jest jeszcze pochlebstwem. Gdybyż przynajmniej można było powiedzieć o pani Maszkowej, że jest szczerze głupia, stanowiłoby to pewien jej rys indywidualny. Ale ona była żadna. Kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt formułek uczyniło z niej przyzwoitą nicość. Równie jak dwieście lub trzysta wyrazów stanowi cały język mieszkańców Nowej Gwinei i zaspakaja wszystkie ich potrzeby, tak owe formułki wystarczały pani Maszkowej do stosunków towarzyskich, do myślenia i życia. Zresztą była bezdennie bierna, z tym odcieniem automatycznej powagi, jaką wytwarza ciasnota umysłowa i ślepa wiara, że gdy się zachowuje odpowiednie formy, nie można błądzić. Połaniecki taką ją znał i taką nieraz wyśmiewał, jeszcze jako pannę. Nazywał ją lalką, manekinem, miał do niej złość za owego lekarza, który dla niej zmarniał gdzieś, gdzie pieprz rośnie — lekceważył ją i nie lubił jej. Ale nawet i wówczas, ilekroć ją widział czy to u Bigielów, czy gdy w sprawie Maszki chodził do pani Krasławskiej, zawsze wracał pod fizycznym jej wrażeniem, z którego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Ta zgaszona twarz, ów bierny, roślinny spokój jej wyrazu, ów chłód w zachowaniu się, owe zaczerwienione częstokroć oczy, owe wysmukłe kształty miały w sobie coś, co go niezwykle pociągało. Tłumaczył to sobie wtedy jakimś prawem naturalnego doboru, i określiwszy rzecz technicznie, poprzestawał na tym, albowiem wrażenie, jakie czyniła na nim Marynia, było jeszcze większe, więc za nim poszedł. Ale obecnie Marynia była jego i oswoił się z jej pięknością, która zresztą na czas pewien znikła; złożyło się zaś tak, że z powodu częstych wyjazdów Maszki widywał panią Maszkową prawie codziennie, skutkiem czego dawne wrażenia nie tylko odżyły, ale w warunkach, w jakich znajdował się Połaniecki ze względu na Marynię, odżyły z niespodzianą potęgą. I stało się wreszcie, że on, który nie zgodził się być paskiem do ostrzenia się dla dziesięć razy piękniejszej i bardziej uroczej pani Osnowskiej, on, który się oparł jej rzymskim fantazjom, on, który uważał się za człowieka zasad, silniejszego charakteru i tęższego umysłem od innych ludzi, spostrzegł teraz, że gdyby pani Maszkową chciała trącić nóżką w ów gmach, to wszystkie jego wiązania mogłyby się rozluźnić, i pułap mógł mu spaść na głowę. Zapewne — nie przestałby żony kochać, bo się do niej szczerze i głęboko przywiązał — ale czuł, że byłby w stanie ją zdradzić — i to nie tylko ją, ale siebie samego, swoje zasady, swoje pojęcia o tym, jakim uczciwy i moralny człowiek być powinien. Z pewnym przestrachem, a zarazem i ze złością odnalazł w sobie nie tylko zwierzę ludzkie, ale i słabe zwierzę. Niepokoił się tym, buntował się przeciw owej słabości, a jednak nie mógł jej zmóc. Prostą rzeczą było wobec tego nie widywać pani Maszkowej lub widywać ją jak najrzadziej — on tymczasem wynajdował powody, by ją widywać jak najczęściej. Z początku chciał się sam nimi uśpić, ale wobec wrodzonej mu szczerości wewnętrznej, było to niemożliwe i kończyło się na tym, że tylko sobie wymyślał. Natomiast oszukiwał nimi żonę i kogo wypadło. Gdy był razem z panią Maszkową, nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia na nią, od obejmowania wzrokiem jej twarzy i całej postaci. Brała go chorobliwa ciekawość, jak by ona znalazła się w razie, gdyby wobec niej wydał się z tym, co się z nim działo, co by wówczas rzekła — i lubował się mimo woli w przypuszczeniach, że zachowałaby się zupełnie biernie. Z góry nią za to pogardzał, ale tym bardziej stawała mu się pożądaną. Odkrywał w sobie całe góry zepsucia, które przypisywał swemu długiemu pobytowi za granicą, i mając się dotychczas za niespożytą i zdrową naturę, poczynał się niepokoić, czy się na sobie nie pomylił i czy owo dziwne wrażenie, jakie czyniła na nim istota tak mało ponętna, nie jest objawem jakiejś newrozy toczącej go mimo jego wiedzy. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogą istnieć takie nawet stany, w których dusza męska kobietą wprost pogardza, a zwierzę ludzkie tęskni do niej. W niej zaś instynkt zastępował bystrość; nie była już zresztą dość naiwną, by nie rozumieć, co znaczył jego ślizgający się po jej postaci wzrok lub co wyrażały jego oczy, gdy rozmawiając z nią, zwłaszcza gdy byli sami, patrzył z pewnym uporem w jej twarz. I naprzód doznała pewnego zadowolenia miłości własnej, jakiemu trudno się oprzeć nawet kobiecie uczciwej, gdy widzi wywierane przez siebie wrażenie, gdy czuje się wyróżnioną, bardziej pożądaną od innych, słowem — zwycięską. Poza tym gotowa była nie uznawać i nie widzieć niebezpieczeństwa, jak nie chce go widzieć kuropatwa, gdy chowa głowę w śnieg czując krążącego nad sobą jastrzębia. Tym śniegiem były dla pani Maszkowej pozory. I Połaniecki to czuł. Wiedział jeszcze z kawalerskiego doświadczenia, że są kobiety, którym przede wszystkim chodzi o ocalenie pewnych, często nawet dziwacznych pozorów. Pamiętał takie, które wybuchały oburzeniem, gdy mówił do nich po polsku to, czego słuchały z uśmiechem po francusku; spotykał i takie, które były jak nieprzystępne twierdze u siebie w domu i w mieście, a jak wolne miasta na letnich mieszkaniach, na wodach lub w kąpielach — i takie, które znosiły zamach, a nie znosiły słów — i takie, dla których rozstrzygającą rzeczą było: światłość i ciemność. Wszędzie, gdzie uczciwość nie płynęła z duszy i z zasad wszczepionych jak ospa w krew, opór lub upadek zależały od przypadku, od otoczenia, od zewnętrznych nieraz błahych warunków, od osobistych pojęć o pozorach przyzwoitości. Sądził, że tak by być mogło i z panią Maszkową, i jeśli nie wszedł dotychczas na drogę prób i doświadczeń, to tylko dlatego, że walczył sam z sobą, że się nie chciał poddać i że pogardzając nią na dnie duszy, pragnął uniknąć pogardy dla siebie. Hamowało go też przywiązanie do Maryni i współczucie, jakby pomieszane z czcią dla jej stanu, i wdzięczność dla niej. i nadzieja ojcostwa, którą się wzruszał, i pamięć na krótkość czasu, który ze sobą przeżyli, i uczciwość, i uczucia religijne. Były to niby łańcuchy, na których trzymał jeszcze szarpiące się zwierzę ludzkie. Nie trzymał jednak z równą zawsze siłą. Raz, a mianowicie tego wieczora, w którym spotkał ich Zawiłowski, o mało się nie zdradził. Na myśl, że Maszko wraca i że pani Maszkową dlatego śpieszy do domu, ogarnęła go nagle niska, czysto fizyczna zazdrość, i rzekł z pewną złością, tłumioną, ale wyraźną: — Tak! rozumiem pani pośpiech! Ulisses wraca, więc Penelopa musi być w domu, ale... Tu uczuł ochotę kląć. — Ale co? — spytała pani Maszkowa. Połaniecki zaś odrzekł bez żadnego zastanowienia: — Właśnie dziś chciałbym panią dłużej zatrzymać! — Nie wypada! — odpowiedziała krótko, swoim jakby przecedzonym przez drobne sitko głosikiem. I w tym: „Nie wypada!" była cała jej dusza. On wrócił klnąc naprawdę ją i siebie, a wróciwszy zastał w jasnym, spokojnym pokoju Marynię z Zawiłowskim, dowodzącą, że w małżeństwie winno się szukać nie jakiegoś urojonego szczęścia, ale obowiązków, które Bóg wówczas wkłada.